Kanca
by garekinclong
Summary: Mencari alasan untuk hidup. [ KaneMitsu Week Day 8: Bebas ]


**[ Kanca ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Indo!AU. Drabble. OOC. Friendship.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day 8** : Bebas.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kanehira. Aku ingin mati."

Batuk menghentikan napas sesaat. Jari telunjuk dan jari manis yang mengapit batang rokok mulai melemas, menjatuhkan rokok hingga abu terurai di lantai. Batuk bukan karena menghirup asap bulat-bulat, bukan pula melahap rokok sekali sekali telan. Pertemuan yang baru saja tercipta di hamparan rumput pinggir sungai dimulai dengan kalimat pembuka frustrasi.

Sang perokok aktif menginjak bara api pada ujung rokok. Usai batuk pelan-pelan sirna, rambut merah disibak kaku.

Sebenarnya yang lebih dekat menuju kematian adalah dirinya, Ookanehira. Lantas mengapa dia, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, ingin selangkah di depan dari Ookanehira?

"K-Kenapa?" tanyanya kepada sang biru, yang tengah menatap arus tenang sungai bak gerbang menuju akhirat. Menerawang sampai jiwa hampir terlepas dari raga. Angan-angannya semakin menjauh dari realita; sehingga pikiran dijemput malaikat pencabut nyawa tak pernah hilang sampai detik ini juga.

"Aku sudah lelah," Shokudaikiri Mitsutada masih bergeming. Sorot mata tanpa kehidupan masih setia melihat batu di tengah-tengah sungai, kokoh dan tak terbawa arus meski air yang menghujamnya begitu deras, "Kehidupanku… kau tahu. Membuatku hancur. Semua yang kukenal baik mendadak menjadi kenalan saja. Aku ingin menangisi masalahku, tapi tiap kali setitik air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata, niatku batal."

Embusan angin membelai lembut rambut dua manusia yang tengah melakukan konversasi; satu sebagai pihak pencerita, satu sebagai pihak pendengar. Ookanehira merasa sulit membalas dengan kata-kata. Bahkan satu frasa pun takkan membatalkan niat akhir manusia yang memikul banyak beban; semua hal berujung kematian.

Beruntunglah Mitsutada masih melanjutkan tuturan, Ookanehira jadi merasa tak harus membalas saat itu juga.

"Semua hal. Internal dan eksternal. Terutama lingkungan keluarga. Kau temanku sejak lama, pasti tahu, 'kan, keluargaku hanya sebatas titel di luar rumah? Aku ingin kabur dari mereka," Mitsutada ganti berbaring setelah duduk memandang sungai. Kali ini langit ditatap tanpa kedip, "tapi tidak bisa. Aku selalu saja harus kembali kepada mereka; orang-orang yang tak pernah menghargai pendapatku. Yang menganggap pilihan merekalah yang terbaik untukku."

Ookanehira duduk mencium lutut. Telinganya masih terbuka sampai Mitsutada bertanya 'bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pilihanku?'.

"Kalau aku mati sekarang, aku tak perlu terkekang. Tak perlu merasa tertekan. Biarlah aku masuk ke neraka, karena aku tahu konsekuensinya," kekehan berat terasa hambar. Ookanehira tak bisa mengikuti tawa kelam tersebut, "aku juga berpikir untuk mati perlahan. Seperti mengonsumsi marijuana atau bahkan narkotika lainnya. Tapi aku tak punya uang, dan lidahku sulit menerima minuman selain alkohol, soda, dan air putih."

Kali ini Ookanehira hampir tertawa.

Tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ookanehira, Mitsutada seolah-olah tahu apa reaksi orang di sebelahnya. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok?"

Akhirnya Ookanehira diberi kesempatan bicara, "Dua tahun yang lalu," tapi pita suara masih terdengar, "hei, Mitsu. Aku merokok sebagai pelepas stress. Kau juga tahu kehidupanku sama buruknya denganmu, tapi aku masih punya keinginan hidup karena… _yeah_ , utang."

"Aku juga masih punya utang mengurusi keluarga. Apa aku harus merokok untuk melepas stress juga?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati perlahan?"

Mitsutada tidak membalas, manik emas masih menyapu pemandangan di langit-langit bumi.

Ookanehira merasa gemas. Sebenarnya ia agak heran karena baru sekarang Mitsutada menyuarakan segala keresahan sampai keputusan 'mati sekarang'. Teman sejak lama, memang. Tapi yang mereka berdua lakukan hanya _hangout_ penjernih pikiran di kala senggang. Pertemanan yang dimulai dari satu klub futsal ini sudah berjalan hampir empat tahun.

"Tidak banyak hal yang bisa kukomentari dari cerita gelapmu itu, Bro. Tapi kurasa mati sekarang bukan hal yang tepat."

Acakan rambut biru membuat mata terpejam refleks. Ookanehira mengacak rambut biru dengan tangan kirinya, dari ubun-ubun sampai ke dahi. Tawanya yang tak menggema di lingkungan luar tertangkap gendang telinga Mitsutada.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis sajalah. Aku takkan bertanya kenapa sampai kau bercerita duluan. Kalau kau ingin memukulku, silakan saja. Tapi setelah itu kau kupukul balik. Pokoknya,"

Telapak tangan Ookanehira berhenti mengacak rambut Mitsutada, dan berakhir menutupi kelopak mata.

"Kau masih punya aku."

Satu kalimat yang mengenyahkan niat bunuh diri dan takkan terlupakan itu, membuat Mitsutada menangis dalam diam. Ookanehira tahu, telapak tangannya mulai terasa basah.

Setidaknya Mitsutada masih memiliki alasan untuk bertahan hidup:

—Ookanehira.

* * *

 **a/n** : syukur kanemitsu week kelar hhwhhwhw tinggal nungguin entri marathon dari kamu. Iya kamu. (?)

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
